This invention relates to a scrubber mat device for a sink divider wall. More particularly, the invention relates to a flexible mat which will conform to the divider wall of a sink such as a kitchen- or wet-bar sink and which has an attached scrubber pad for cleaning kitchen utensils and like implements.
In the cleaning and washing of kitchen utensils such as knives, forks, scrapers or other household or laboratory utensils such as plastic blades, metal blades, cake-decorating spreaders, spatulas, paint scrapers and putty knife blades, it is common practice to utilize steel wool pads or other such abrasive devices to scrub or scour the food particles or waste materials that adhere firmly to the utensils. This cleaning operation often necessitates the manual reaching for the scrubbing device on a counter or shelf adjacent to the sink and then replacing it upon completion of the scrubbing. It also requires the simultaneous use of both hands, one to hold the scrubbing device and the other to hold the utensil to be cleaned. When many such utensils are required to be cleaned, the scrubbing operation is inconvenient and can add considerable time to the total time for cleaning these utensils.